


asked and answered

by Satine86



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Missing Scene, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, gap year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: “There’s nothing going on with me!” Kima started laughing, a little hysterical and entirely forced.





	asked and answered

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was these two + "Questioning." I thought it turned out cute and at least now I can say I managed _something_ for Femslash February.

Eventually it became unbearable, the strange tension that seemed to permeate every encounter they’d had for the last week grating on Allura’s last frazzled nerve. 

Taking a deep breath, she decided she had to broach the subject with Kima or else it was going to drive her utterly mad. It was just after their evening meal, and Kima was reading over some correspondence by the fire. 

Allura took a seat next to her before speaking, “There’s something wrong.” 

Kima’s head snapped up, a frown marring her face. “What?” 

“There’s something going on with you. I can tell. If you want to talk about it, I’ll listen. Whatever it is.”

“There’s nothing going on with me!” Kima started laughing, a little hysterical and entirely forced. “Why would you even think that, Allura?”

Allura narrowed her eyes at the use of her full name, “You’re acting weird.” 

“I’m not acting weird!” She stood up suddenly, envelopes and letters scattering to the floor. “Maybe.. maybe you’re the one acting weird! Did you think of that?”

“Kimaaaa,” Allura said slowly. “What is it?” 

“Mmm nothing?” Her voice rose at the end of the question, almost turning into a squeak. 

“Tell me, what is going on?” 

“Oh, Bahamut take you, Allie!” Kima let out an annoyed growl before stomping off to her practice room, muttering the entire way. “…. Can’t have one surprise….. Just _have_ to ask questions….”

Distantly Allura could hear the sounds of Kima rummaging around in her trunk, the clang of weapons and armor clattering to the floor. All the ruckus was punctuated every so often by the sound of Kima’s muffled curses. Eventually she returned to the foyer, face ruddy from the exertion and likely her frustration as well. 

Kima stopped before Allura and shoved a small pouch into her hand. “There! You know-it-all, _that’s_ the reason I’ve been acting weird.” 

Allura upended the pouch, something small and cool metal falling into her open palm. The ring was simple, but well made and somehow she knew it would fit her finger perfectly. She examined it for a moment before turning her gaze back to Kima, whose own gaze was focused toward the window. 

“I thought… maybe. We could do that thing, you know? The thing couples do sometimes when they love each other.” She rubbed the back of her neck nervously, her cheeks turning a deeper shade of red. “If you wanted…”

“I want that very much.” 

Kima’s eyes snapped toward Allura’s. “You do?” 

“Of course I do,” Allura said, a smile spreading across her face. A matching smile bloomed on Kima’s face as well.

“Well, it’s settled then. We’ll get married.” Kima shuffled a little closer to Allura, face softening. “I love you, Allie.” 

“I love you, Kima.” And with that she closed the gap between them, capturing Kima’s lips in a kiss.


End file.
